Chapter 295
Hakudōshi is the 295th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *The bastard child-half of the infant, Hakudōshi, is introduced, and reveals that there is a Shikon jewel shard at the borderland between this world and the afterlife. *Inuyasha's group finds out that headless demons have been attacking villages lately. Synopsis * Inuyasha questions Hakudōshi after the kid said he was the one who broke the seal on Entei. Miroku is confused, because they were told that Kagura and The Infant were the ones killing monks and priests until the infant was split in half by a high priest. Hakudōshi laughs, saying: "Do you think I can be killed by a mere human monk?", implying he is the infant. Hakudōshi confirms this, saying he is Naraku's incarnation, a 'bastard-child', because unlike all other incarnations, he was not born directly from Naraku, but birthed by another incarnation, which was the split half of The Infant entrusted to Kagura. *Miroku asks Hakudōshi why he's looking for the borderland between this world and the afterlife. Hakudōshi says they're free to look for the Shikon shard if they want. Kagura scolds Hakudōshi, afraid that he's giving away too much information, but Hakudōshi pays no mind, he says the more people searching for the borderland the quicker they'll find the shard. He tells Inuyasha to be grateful for the clue. *Inuyasha says that if they need to get to the afterlife so bad, Hakudōshi can just go there himself. He swings his Tessaiga, performing the windscar, but Hakudōshi is still protected by a barrier. He and Kagura flee the battle. Kagura asks Hakudōshi what their next move is, kill some more monks and priests? The child says that humans lack sufficient power, so he needs to look into the souls of demons instead. He also says he got a glimpse of what the borderland looked like; a mountainous land covered with white mist. *Kagura cuts down a minor boar demon and takes his Naginata, giving it to Hakudōshi. The wind sorceress thinks to herself that Hakudōshi isn't like Naraku; he doesn't mind getting his own hands dirty. *Miroku has been sensing weird demonic auras that are moving around madly with no sense of direction. Inuyasha is off by himself hunting down Hakudōshi, wondering what all this talk around a 'borderland' is about. Kagome and Shippō are attacked by a headless demon, but Inuyasha arrives and saves them. Miroku and Sango arrive too, and the Monk believes that the aura he's been sensing, at least one of them, is this headless demon. With no head, the yōkai cannot see or hear or smell, but some demons stay alive for quite some time even after being beheaded, so they'd just wander around aimlessly. When Inuyasha examines the neck of the beheaded demon, he comments that whoever cut it is a lousy swordsman. *Hakudōshi is riding Entei, carrying a bag full of demon heads over his shoulder: He's the one who's been cutting off demon's heads. Kagura wonders to herself what the brat is up to this time. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome *Miroku *Sango *Hakudōshi *Entei *Kagura *Shippō Trivia *The boar demon that Kagura kills very much resembles Chokyukai, who does not appear in the original manga, just in the anime. *In the anime, Hakudōshi gets his Naginata after killing Rengokuki, a character who also appears only in the anime. Category:Chapters